Don't Need A Miracle, A Superhero
by WritingIsLoveAndLife
Summary: Jude is left seemingly alone after his break-up with Connor and the incident with Jack. His only remaining friend, Taylor, takes advantage of their friendship to introduce him to Noah, from her church. Will Noah be able to heal the scars on Jude's heart? And will Jude open himself up to the possibility of loving again despite past heartache? A Jude x Noah story.
1. Prologue

**Don't Need A Miracle, A Superhero**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

 **AN:** I've decided to post three new chapters, one chapter for each new _The Fosters_ story idea I've been struck with during my struggles with deciding which direction to take with my first story, "But You Stood By My Side." The next three chapters of that will be up soon, I promise, but in the meantime, I thought I'd give you three new story ideas. I will be posting a poll on my profile. The results of that poll will determine which of the three ideas I give priority to once I finish "But You Stood By My Side" so please go read the chapters of the other two once you finish this one, and then vote in the poll. This is your chance to influence my next project. You can find the other stories and the poll by clicking my profile link.

This story is a Jude and Noah pairing. The story will deal with Jude in the aftermath of his breakup with Connor and the situation with Jack. He has shut himself off to the rest of the world, with only Stef, Lena, Jesus, Mariana and Taylor being able to get him to speak or do anything at all. Taylor takes advantage of her position as Jude's best friend to introduce him to Noah. Will Noah be able to break through to Jude and piece together his shattered heart?

Read on to find out, dear readers!

The title for this story, as with all of my stories, comes from a song. This time it is a lyric from a song that I first heard on the television series _Nashville_ , which I love. The song is called "Nothing in This World Will Ever Break My Heart Again" and it is performed by Hayden Panettiere. It's a beautiful song, so feel free to check it out, if you feel like it. It's basically the character song for Jude in terms of how I'm portraying him in this story.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters._ I claim absolutely no ownership of the series or its characters. I merely respect the series, and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills.

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Taylor, why?" I asked, as I shut my locker, and the two of us walked towards our first period class at Anchor Beach Charter School.

"Because I think it will be good for you," my best friend replies.

I sigh. "But a church youth group?" I say incredulously.

Taylor rolls her eyes. "Don't judge it before you try it, okay?" she tells me. "Who knows? You might even like it."

I snort, earning a glare from my best friend. Or at least the best friend I have left. My last one… well; let's just say that's one video call I never want to think about again.

Taylor's glare hasn't softened an inch since my mind drifted to thoughts of the one I just wish I could forget. The one who left me in San Diego, and eventually broke my heart.

"Earth to Jude?" she calls, which brings me back to the present, where Taylor has stopped in her tracks, standing like a statue in the middle of the hallway. A hand is molded to her hip, and her face is drawn into a pissed expression.

"Huh?" I say groggily. "Oh, sorry. I'm listening."

She moves forward and grabs a hold of my earlobe. "No you weren't!" she exclaims. "You were like a damn space cadet, a million miles away."

I run my hand through my hair and give her a sheepish look. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking. Should we not move? We're kind of in the middle of the hallway."

A look of realization dawns on her features, and she begins to walk, pulling my along by the arm. "What were you thinking about?" she asks as resume our route to 1st period.

I sigh, and she gives me a knowing look. "Connor and Jack?" she surmises, looking sad.

"Just Connor this time…" I admit lowly, hanging my head.

"You can't live in the past forever, Jude," she says softly. I can practically hear the pity dripping from her voice. Or maybe I'm just imagining it. I don't give a damn which of the two it is at this point.

"Why can't I?" I snap, drawing the attention of those around me. "Connor broke my heart, Jack was taken from me way too soon, and Callie…" I trail off in a growl.

Taylor's eyebrows rise, and she looks at me quizzically. "What about Callie?"

Shit! Can't let that slip. Especially not here with all of these eyes still on me. I look around, spotting Brandon looking pale as a ghost, afraid for what I was about to reveal in the heat of the moment. He and I haven't spoken much since Moms, he and Callie sat me down and told me what had happened between the two of them.

Needless to say, I was furious at both of them. Callie, who was once the only parental figure I had, whom I once trusted implicitly, had betrayed our family and me in the worst possible way, and Brandon was equally at fault.

It was added insult to injury. As if I needed another knife in the heart to contend with.

I'm drawn back to the present, and am vaguely aware that everyone still staring is waiting for me to say something. "Nothing. Never mind," I tell her. "Let's just get to class."

I drag her through the crowd, and down the halls, until we've reached our destination. I'm pulling open the door when a hand appears on the cherry-colored wood, rendering my efforts futile.

I look to Taylor, whom is looking at me earnestly. "Jude, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

I sigh. "I wish I could, Taylor," I say to her. "But I really can't. Some things aren't mine to tell."

"But—" she starts, before I unceremoniously cut her off.

"Listen, if I go to that church youth group you asked me to, will you drop this?" I ask her.

She looks at me in shock. The word "Yes," escapes from her mouth before she can stop it.

"Excellent! Text me the details, okay?" I say cheerfully, as I finally manage to open the door to the classroom, leaving a stunned Taylor in my wake as it shuts behind me,

Once I'm in my seat, I exhale. That really was a close one. I'll have to watch my tongue in the future. One slip, and my entire family could lose everything.

As I focus in on the lesson, my fury evaporates, and my resolve strengthens.

I won't let anything jeopardize my family. Not even Callie and Brandon's dirty little secret.

* * *

I look down at my phone to make sure I'm in the right place, checking the address Taylor sent me and looking up at the admittedly beautiful stained-glass windows at the front of the building.

I walk up the steps, and pull at the door, which is a beautiful carved wood. The sight of Taylor greets me after I orient myself in my surroundings.

"Jude, you made it!" she exclaims excitedly, coming forward to wrap me in a hug, which I return. "Did you find it okay?"

"I did," I confirm with a nod.

"Good!" she says, grabbing my arm. "Let's head downstairs to the basement."

She leads me through hallways, to a set of stairs. I look down, seeing dim lighting and not much else.

"This doesn't look sketchy at all…" I say sarcastically.

Taylor delivers a blow to the back of my head in warning. "It's a church youth group, Jude, no one's going to hurt you."

I give her an uneasy look, and she gives me her patented eye-roll and descends the stairs.

Not knowing what else to do, I sigh and start following her.

At the bottom of the stairs, I now see a bright ray of light. Getting there myself, I see Taylor holding a door open for me.

"After you, good sir," she says formally, which draws a laugh from me.

"Thank you, madam," I return, bowing chivalrously as I enter the room

"Welcome," someone says to me, and I turn my attention to them.

"Thanks—" I begin, before sputtering off into silence.

It isn't until Taylor comes up behind me, that I snap out of it. "I see you've met Noah," she whispers. And suddenly this stranger has a name.

My eyes take in every inch of him. Black hair, nice eyes, and a great smile. Taylor makes the introduction.

"Noah, this is my friend Jude, from school. Jude, meet Noah, he's our pastor's son."

Noah smiles again. "It's nice to meet you, Jude!"

"Likewise," I nod. "If you'd excuse Taylor and I for a minute, we need to talk."

"No problem!" Noah says, either oblivious to the situation or smart enough not to get into it. "Just hurry back, we're starting soon."

"It won't take long," I say. "We'll be back, I promise."

Noah nods, and smiles again before turning away and continuing to help with set-up. I pull Taylor right back out the door. As it shuts behind us, I level her with a withering glare.

"Explain. Now."

Taylor gulps. "Well," she says nervously. "It's like this…"

* * *

 **AN #2:** So there we have the first of the three new story ideas! I hope you enjoyed it. This will be my first time writing Jude with someone other than Connor, so it should make for an interesting challenge for me. The next two will be up shortly. Please remember to read them, and then vote in my poll. I can't wait to see what story you all choose as my next project after "But You Stood By My Side," although rest-assured all three will eventually be done and completed. I just wanted to give you the opportunity to opine on which of these ideas you'd like to see next, so don't worry if your top choice out of the three isn't the winner of the poll.

And stay tuned for three new chapters of my first story "But You Stood By My Side" coming very soon. In each of those three chapters, we will celebrate Jude and Connor's wedding anniversary. So I hope you look forward to that as well!

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


	2. Chapter 1

**Don't Need A Miracle, A Superhero**

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the second chapter of our story. It is in Noah's POV, and I'm slightly nervous about that, as I've never written him before now. I hope you all enjoy my take on the character.

I've had two reviews on the prologue of this story since I posted it, so I'll go ahead and answer those now:

 **Nuke Rose:** I fully intend to keep chapters for all of my stories coming! I'm so glad you love it already, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and all the chapters forthcoming.

Thank you for the review, my friend!

 **Guest:** Well, the wait is over! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last. Thank you for the review!

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Peter Paige and Bradley Bredeweg created _The Fosters._ I claim no ownership of the series or its characters. I merely respect the series, and wish to pay tribute to it, while continuing to sharpen my writing skills.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

I'm setting up for this week's Youth Group, and praying that Taylor has delivered on getting this new participant to come join us. She told me about him last week, and I was instantly intrigued.

 *** Flashback** *****

 _I lean back into the uncomfortably hard chairs at Youth Group, eyes closed, and heave a sigh. It doesn't escape the notice of my friend, and fellow Youth Group attendant, Taylor, who looks over to me curiously._

" _What's wrong, Noah?" she asks._

" _What isn't wrong?" I sigh. "People think I'm this bible-thumping goody-two shoes just because my father is a pastor. Hell, my boyfriend broke up with me after meeting him."_

" _Damn," Taylor says. "That bites. I'm sorry."_

" _Strangely, I kind of expected it to be honest. Who I am and who I'm expected to be don't necessarily match."_

" _Are you… looking for anyone right now?" she questions, throwing me off-guard._

" _Not actively, no," I admit. "I wouldn't shut any doors though."_

 _She looks as though she's pondering, before nodding and turning back to me. "What if I told you that I might have someone you'd be interested in?"_

" _I'd say to tell me more," I respond instantly._

 _Taylor pulls her phone from her pocket, and thumbs through her photos before stopping. She turns her phone towards me._

 _I see a picture of her with a guy. The guy is a relatively good height, with brown hair, brown eyes and a million-dollar smile._

" _Your boyfriend?" I ask._

 _Taylor looks like she ate a lemon, or some equally sour food. "Ew, no!" Taylor exclaims vehemently. "The guy in the picture is my best friend, Jude. That would be weird. And, most importantly, he isn't straight."_

 _I light up like a tree on Christmas morning at that news. Taylor laughs._

" _So, by your reaction, I'm guessing you're interested?" she ventures._

" _Absolutely!" I say immediately._

" _I'll try and set it up then," she tells me. "Just go slow, okay? He and his boyfriend broke up not too long ago, and he's had some other stuff happen too."_

" _Like what?" I ask curiously._

 _Her lips draw into a tight line. "Some things aren't mine to tell. He'll tell you if and when he's ready."_

" _Okay," I agree._

" _I'll let you know how it goes," she informs me. "Just… don't get your hopes up too much, okay?"_

" _Got it," I nod._

 *** End Flashback***

As I'm placing cushions on the chairs, I hear the door open, announcing someone's arrival.

"Welcome!" I say, turning to greet them.

To my absolute shock, I see that it's Taylor's friend, Jude. He's very nervous, but I happen to find it adorable.

"Thanks," he says quietly, and then there's an awkward lull. I know logically, I should introduce myself, but my tongue feels heavy and dry in my mouth and I can't get the words out.

I see Taylor come up behind Jude and it's she who finally breaks the tension. "I see you've met Noah," she tells him.

I smile softly at him as Taylor makes the introductions. "Noah, this is my friend, Jude, from school. Jude, meet Noah, he's our pastor's son."

I smile widely this time, in an effort to calm his nerves. "It's nice to meet you, Jude."

"Likewise," he nods politely. "If you excuse Taylor and I for a minute, we need to talk."

I pick up on the heavy air that coats his words, but it isn't my place to intrude. "No problem!" I say, peering down at my watch and then back up. "Just hurry back, we're starting soon."

"It won't take long," Jude comments. "We'll be back, I promise."

He sounds sincere, so I let him go, and he drags Taylor out the door, which shuts behind him.

Despite my upbringing telling me I shouldn't, I'm too curious not to eavesdrop. I make my way to the door quietly and open it just slightly.

"Explain. Now." I hear Jude say tightly.

"Well, it's like this…" Taylor begins.

* * *

 **AN #2:** So there we have the first official chapter of this story. How did you all like it? It was my first time writing Noah's POV, so I'm slightly nervous, as I've never written him before. Hopefully, I did justice to the character. This is a little shorter than I'd normally post, but I didn't want to drag this out and bog it down with excess words just to make the chapter longer. The chapters will get longer starting next chapter, as that is when the story will start to pick up some steam.

Next chapter, we'll see Taylor being her meddlesome self and trying to subtly bring Jude and Noah closer together. But what happens when there's an unexpected consequence?

Until next time,

 **WritingIsLoveAndLife**


End file.
